Genie
by Lucifionne
Summary: Alternate Reality/ Ucapkan tiga keinginanmu, maka akan kukabulkan untukmu./—semua bermula saat Uchiha Sasuke mendapat sebuah teko aneh, benda yang sempat dianggapnya tak berguna. Namun ternyata.../ "Aku tidak akan membuat Tuan kesal lagi. Karena mulai besok, aku akan menghilang dari duniamu."/ "Kau masih berhutang satu permintaan yang harus kaukabulkan. Aku ingin kau—"/ Tamat...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, **guysss, Harusnya saat ini saya mengapdet fict lainnya yang masih in-progress. Tapi akhir-akhir ini saya terlalu banyak baca fict 'berat' yang bikin nyesek -belum lagi tadi malam Indonesia belum bisa meraih emas dari negara tetangga -_-. SO, saya sangat butuh hiburan; bacaan santai dan ringan. Maka terciptalah fict ini -fict yang sebetulnya udah jadi sejak dua minggu lalu. Baiklah, tanpa berlama-lama, saya persembahkan fict ini untuk kalian, wahai **Savers** dan **Blossoms** :*

_Happy Reading~**  
><strong>_

**title:** Genie  
><strong>disclaimer:<strong> Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>genre(s):<strong> Fantasy/Supernatural/Friendship/Romance  
><strong>theme:<strong> semicanon  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Buat kamu yang baca fict ini, anggap saja kalau Sakura bukanlah bagian/anggota dari tim tujuh. Tapi tenang saja! Nggak ada kunoichi lain yang mengisi/menggantikan posisinya. Okehh? :*

[**P. s**]: _perhaps twoshots. Fantasy is a new genre for me. So, please, be NICE :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Genie<strong>

_a SasuSaku fict—_

_**Ucapkan tiga keinginanmu, dan aku akan mengabulkannya. Setelah itu, aku 'kan menghilang.**_

__—_by Lucine Fiorenza  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Saat<strong> gerbang besar - pintu masuk Konoha telah terlihat mata, Uzumaki Naruto mendaratkan lengannya di atas pundak sahabat karibnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah pasti sang sahabat bermata hitam pekat itu akan langsung menatapnya tajam, pertanda tak senang dengan kelakuannya. Namun Naruto tak akan takut, hal seperti itu sudah biasa baginya. Bukan hal yang mengerikan lagi untuknya mendapat tatapan kematian dari makhluk sedingin es kutub selatan itu. Karena mereka adalah sepasang sahabat, sahabat yang telah saling mengenal satu sama lainnya. Telah tahu sifat baik-buruk masing-masing. Karena mereka adalah sahabat, sahabat yang telah bertemu sejak lama __—__sejak sama-sama ditemukan dalam sebuah tim ninja, yaitu tim tujuh. Dan tak terasa, sepuluh tahun telah dilalui mereka bersama.

"Jauhkan tanganmu itu, Dobe," perintah Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat tak nyaman jika Naruto mulai melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti ini. Jika lelaki bermata biru safir itu ingin bertingkah bodoh di depan orang-orang, ia tak akan terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut. Tapi jika dia melakukan hal bodoh yang malah merugikan dirinya, Sasuke tak akan terima. Contohnya yang satu ini, saat Naruto dengan percaya dirinya mengistirahatkan lengan di bahunya. Bagi Naruto, hal itu biasa saja. Tapi bagi segerombolan penduduk Konoha di sana? Tentu saja sesuatu yang lumayan mencurigakan. Ehem.

"Hey, Teme! Kau kenapa sih?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat," komentar Sasuke. Ia lalu menepis lengan Naruto dari tubuhnya. Bahkan berusaha mengambil jarak cukup jauh dari jounin yang selalu bermimpi menjadi _the next Hokage_ itu. "Aku benci saat orang membicarakan hal aneh dan mengelikan tentang kita."

Naruto, yang sedikit lamban dalam mengolah sesuatu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sambil menatap Sasuke keheranan. "Apa maksudmu sih?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, padahal jarak ke gerbang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, ia sudah tak sabar untuk segera menuju menara hokage untuk memberi laporan misi, lalu pulang ke rumah untuk mandi dan setelah itu beristirahat sepuasnya. Namun sepertinya, makhluk idiot satu ini hanya akan mengulur-ulur waktunya. "Orang-orang mengira bahwa kau dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih."

Hening.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan 'lebih kebingungan'. "HAHAHAHA, KAU BERCANDA, TEME! KITA KAN LAKI-LAKI, MANA MUNGKIN-"

"-orang-orang mengira kita gay," interupsi Sasuke

Mendengar kalimat itu, Naruto hanya merasa mual di perutnya. Bahkan rasa merinding mulai menyusup ke tengkuk yang tersembunyi di balik rambut kuningnya.

"Hmm, aneh," komentar Naruto seraya menyeka aliran keringat dingin di keningnya.

Sasuke menatap makhluk bernama Naruto itu dengan tatapan kosong, "Semua ini karena kau." Hendak memberikan pembelaan, Naruto malah ditinggalkan Sasuke yang kini telah berpindah dari yang tadi berada di sebelahnya, kini telah berada seratus meter darinya.

"TEMEEE! TUNGGGUUU AAKKUU!"

.

_...tell me the little dreams in your heart..._

_.  
><em>

**"Hmm,"** wanita dengan rambut kekuningan tengah memperhatikan seksama selembar kertas yang saat ini berada di tangannya, "kalian menyelesaikan misi dengan baik," komentarnya saat telah selesai meneliti kertas penting itu - laporan singkat mengenai misi yang telah dipenuhi oleh dua shinobi di depannya. "Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki, kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Beristirahatlah," wanita yang tampak muda dan cantik itu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku yang didudukinya, "karena misi-misi lain pasti akan mendatangi kalian lagi."

"Aa, aku mengerti, Hokage-sama."

"AARGGGHHH! Kapan kami akan mendapat misi lagi, Kak Tsunade?"

Tsunade - sang hokage, menatap lekat-lekat lelaki yang terdengar tak sabaran itu. Dia, atau mereka berdua baru saja menyelesaikan misi (yang sepertinya tak begitu berat) yang telah memakan waktu hampir genap seminggu. Tidakkah dirinya merasa lelah? Letih? Atau Rindu pada desa? "Naruto," nama itu diucapkan dengan nada agak kesal, "kau baru saja pulang dari tempat yang jauh. LEBIH BAIK KAU BERISTIRAHAT SAJA DAN BERSABARLAH SEDIKIT!"

Refleks, Naruto menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Berbeda dengan lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya; terlihat begitu tenang. Seolah suara melengking dari sang hokage itu tak berdampak sedikitpun untuk indera pendengarannya. "Ba-baiklah, Kak Tsunade."

"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Terlihat Tsunade langsung meraih sebotol sake dari balik tumpukan kertas di mejanya.

_._

_...don't just keep them in your mind..._

_._

**Sasuke** melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, ruangan sang hokage. Ruangan yang selalu dituju oleh para shinobi maupun kunoichi setelah menyelesaikan misi. Setelah dari sini, ia akan menuju rumahnya di sebuah komplek perumahan yang di dalamnya khusus ditempati oleh klan Uchiha. Komplek yang begitu asri, rapi dan juga... sunyi. Terlalu sunyi malah.

Karena komplek perumahan mewah yang luasnya lebih dari tiga hektare itu hanya ditempati oleh seseorang, yaitu; Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya keturunan klan Uchiha yang masih hidup di bumi ini.

"Teme? Kau mau ikut aku makan ramen?" ajak Naruto

"Tidak."

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal, bosan dengan penolakan-penolakan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Jenuh dengan kata 'tidak' yang begitu mendominasi dalam kosa kata makhluk tampan itu.

"Oh ya," Naruto masih berusaha untuk mengajak sahabatnya ini dalam sebuah pembicaraan singkat menuju tikungan yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka saat ini, "apa buah tangan yang kau dapat dari kerajaan Kurosawa?"

Hampir saja Sasuke lupa, bahwa ia mendapat sebuah benda yang diberikan oleh Seichi Kurosawa, seorang raja yang memimpin kerajaan Kurosawa. Dia adalah klien dalam misi mereka yang baru diselesaikan ini. Misi untuk mengawal seorang putri untuk menuju ke sebuah desa yang baru dilanda bencana alam. "Sebuah teko aneh. Barang yang tak berguna."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju. "Tidak mungkin! Mereka itu kerajaan kaya raya, mana mungkin memberikanmu barang yang sembarangan!"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, malas untuk mendengar opini Naruto. Lagipula, teko yang diterimanya memang hanya sebuah teko. Teko biasa berukuran kecil. Untuk apa barang tersebut di rumah Sasuke, jika dirinya punya lebih dari selusin barang sejenis, dengan ukuran lebih besar dalam gudang di belakang rumahnya?

"Kau lihat, ini teko punyaku!" Naruto menunjukkan teko kecil yang tampak membuncit miliknya, yang juga diberikan oleh Raja Kurosawa sebagai hadiah. "Benda ini terbuat dari emas. EMAS!"

Memandangi benda itu dengan teliti, Sasuke mendapati perbedaan antara teko milik Naruto dan miliknya. Teko yang berada di tangan Naruto saat ini berwarna kuning mengkilat, sudah tak diragukan lagi jika benda itu terbuat, atau setidaknya dilapisi oleh logam mulia mahal yang disebut emas. Sedangkan teko miliknya? Bentuk dan ukurannya sama persis. Namun warnanya... sangat jauh berbeda. Teko miliknya berwarna abu-abu. Ya, Sasuke yakin betul jika teko yang diterimanya berwarna abu-abu, bukan kuning mengkilat seperti punya Naruto. Jika teko Naruto terbuat dari emas, lalu bagaimana dengan miliknya?

"Aa," respon singkat Sasuke. Dan lelaki ini langsung berbelok ke kanan, memasuki jalan yang akan terhubung langsung dengan komplek rumahnya. Ia tak lagi memperdulikan Naruto yang berteriak-teriak kesal di belakangnya.

_._

_...don't give up so easily..._

_._

**Sesampainya** di rumah, Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur. Sedangkan ransel kecil yang dibawanya selama misi, diletakkan asal-asalan di atas meja yang berada di samping kiri kasurnya. Ia lalu menghela nafas perlahan, membuat dadanya yang masih mengenakan seragam jounin lengkap, terlihat naik-turun secara teratur. Rasa letih yang begitu terasa dan suasana yang sangat tenang membuat Sasuke hampir terlelap. Dirinya mungkin akan membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasainya, jika saja dia tak merasa gerah dan geli pada tubuhnya sendiri. Bau tak sedap yang ditimbulkan oleh keringat mengering di tubuhnya membuat Sasuke lekas melepaskan satu per satu pakaiannya dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Sebersih mungkin, karena Sasuke tak suka hal kotor.

Selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Sasuke lalu keluar dari kamar mandi mungilnya hanya dengan menggunakan sehelai handuk putih saja, handuk putih yang melingkar rapi di pinggangnya. Sasuke kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, tak peduli jika saat ini tubuhnya tak ditutupi pakaian apapun, kecuali sehelai handuk yang mengamankan daerah berharganya. Tentu saja ini hal yang wajar untuk seseorang yang baru selesai menjalankan perjalanan jauh. Misi mengawal seorang putri yang hendak berkunjung ke sebuah desa yang jauh, lalu mengawalnya kembali hingga selamat sampai istana; bukanlah hal mudah. Sudah pasti melelahkan, belum lagi ditambah banyaknya perampok yang hendak mencuri harta benda sang putri. Harta yang berupa; sejumlah uang, makanan, perhiasan dan perlengkapan rumah tangga, seperti gelas dan teko, yang sengaja dibawa untuk diberikan pada penduduk desa tersebut.

_Teko..._

Memikirkan kata itu membuat Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Atau sebuah benda; teko lebih tepatnya. Teko yang dihadiahkan padanya, teko yang dilihatnya sama seperti teko biasa lainnya.

Mendesah pelan, ia lalu meraih ransel yang tadi ditaruhnya di meja, membuka resletingnya, kemudian mengeluarkan benda itu dari sana. Teko itu kini telah berada di tangannya. Teko warna abu-abu dan kusam berdebu. Teko yang diyakini Sasuke terbuat dari alumunium, mengingat bobotnya yang terlalu ringan jika terbuat dari besi.

Sasuke meneliti setiap inci permukaan teko tersebut. Tak ada yang spesial, fikirnya, namun ia terus memperhatikan benda tersebut dengan serius. Hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu, goresan tertutup debu yang sepertinya sebuah tulisan.

Penasaran, Sasuke menggunakan bagian ujung handuknya untuk membersihkan tulisan misterius itu dari debu yang menutupinya. Sasuke sempat kesal saat debu tipis itu terasa sulit dihilangkannya. Ingin berhenti, namun rasanya sudah setengah jalan, sayang untuk dihentikan. Rasa penasaran juga terlanjur memenuhi Sasuke, hingga dia memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan kegiatannya; membersihkan teko tersebut dari debu.

Setelah lima belas menit melakukan hal membosankan tesebut, akhirnya usaha Sasuke membuahkan hasil. Tulisan yang terdiri dari dua kata itu telah bebas dari debu, Sasuke kini bisa membaca jelas apa yang tergores di sana;

"Haruno Sakura," Sasuke membacanya. Apa itu 'Haruno Sakura'? Sebuah namakah? Nama desa? Nama tumbuhan? Atau, nama seseorang? Pertanyaan itu melayang-layang di fikirannya, karena tulisan 'Haruno Sakura' itu sangat asing di matanya. Bahkan dia juga tak pernah mendengar siapapun menyebut dua kata itu.

Malas untuk memikirkan hal itu, Sasuke memilih untuk meletakkan kembali teko tersebut ke atas meja, lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya lagi dengan berbaring di kasur. Tak sampai lima menit, Sasuke telah sampai di alam mimpinya.

_._

_...Just tell me what you need..._

_._

**Entah** telah memakan waktu berapa lama, Sasuke mulai terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih dibanjiri rasa kantuk.

"Aneh," gumam Sasuke. Dirinya memang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Harusnya selama ia tertidur, dirinya akan merasa kedinginan karena dia tahu bahwa tubuhnya hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk. Seingatnya, ia juga tak menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tapi mengapa ia merasakan hangat yang begitu nyaman? Mengapa kini seluruh tubuhya - kecuali kepala - telah dibungkus oleh oleh selimut tebal berwarna coklat tua yang seharusnya terlipat rapi dalam lemarinya. Lalu kenapa bisa ada di atas tubuhnya?

_'Mungkin aku telah mengeluarkannya semalam. Aku terlalu kelelahan hingga aku jadi lupa begini,' _Sasuke membatin

Melirik jam beker di atas meja, ia mendapati bahwa saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Syukurlah hari ini tak ada kegiatan penting apapun yang harus dilaksanakannya, sehingga Sasuke tak perlu terburu-buru berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya pagi ini.

Setelah merapikan kembali tempat tidurnya dan melakukan peregangan pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya, Sasuke menuju kamar mandinya lagi. Kembali melakukan hal yang telah dilakukannya sebelum tidur tadi.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar Sasuke, membuat suasana ruangan itu tampak terang dan cerah. Namun hal yang indah itu diabaikan oleh sang pemilik kamar yang tengah sibuk memilih pakaian yang hendak dikenakannya hari ini. Tak berapa lama, pilihannya jatuh pada celana hitam panjang dan kaos biru tua dengan simbol marga Uchiha di bagian belakangnya. Memang kostum yang sangat sederhana, namun saat pakaian itu terpasang di tubuh Uchiha muda ini, semuanya tampak luar biasa. Sungguh menawan, bahkan untuk siapapun yang melihatnya pastilah langsung terhipnotis dengan penampilan lelaki berupa sempurna ini.

Setelah selesai, ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Berencana menuju ke dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah meronta sejak ia terbangun tadi.

_._

_...and tell me what you hope..._

_._

**Mata** Sasuke terbuka lebar, ekspresi yang menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah terkejut. Ralat, sangat-sangat terkejut. Uchiha Sasuke, makhluk sedingin es yang hampir tak memiliki ekspresi, tengah terkejut karena melihat sesuatu di depannya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang.

Seorang wanita.

Ya, wanita. Sasuke yakin betul jika makhluk yang ada di ruangan bersamanya itu adalah; wanita. Itu terlihat jelas dari kimono berwarna merah bermotif bunga-bunga putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Juga rambut merah mudanya yang digulung kebelakang, lalu ditusuk oleh sumpit dengan gantungan diujungnya; membuktikan bahwa makhluk misterius yang kini tengah sibuk menyusun makanan di atas meja makan ini adalah; wanita.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan wanita itu, tampaknya karena keasyikan menyiapkan makanan, dia tak menyadari bahwa sang tuan rumah tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan tajam.

"Ehm," deheman Sasuke terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Sontak wanita itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk.

Dan Sasuke tak bisa menghindar dari fakta bahwa dirinya begitu terpesona saat matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata hijau apel milik sang wanita asing. Kalau saja lelaki ini bukanlah Sasuke, mungkin ia telah jatuh pingsan dengan aliran saliva di sudut bibirnya karena melihat sosok yang begitu anggun ini. Tapi untunglah, ia adalah Sasuke, keturunan Uchiha, dan Uchiha tak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Iya 'kan?

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekat menuju Sasuke yang telah mengontrol fikirannya saat ini. "Umm, maaf aku melakukan ini tanpa izinmu," ucapnya dengan suaranya yang terdengar lembut, namun tidak manja, "tadinya aku mau bilang padamu dulu, tapi melihatmu tidur nyenyak begitu, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu," jelasnya. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku!" wanita itu lalu membungkukan tubuhnya berulang kali.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah iya, namaku; Sakura," jawabnya. "Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke berusaha memfokuskan matanya agar hanya menatap pada simbol belah ketupat mungil berwarna ungu yang terlukis di antara alis mata Sakura, berusaha menghindari senyuman maut di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam rumahku?"

Lengkungan bibir Sakura yang tadinya membentuk senyuman manis, kini berubah mengerucut. "Aku tidak menyusup, kau yang membawaku ke sini, Tuan."

Eh?

"Kau bercanda, Heh? Tak ada gunanya membodohiku." Sasuke lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, menyeretnya untuk membawanya keluar dari rumah.

"He-hey! Tuan, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke tak mengacuhkannya, "Meski kau perempuan, kau tetap saja penyusup, penyusup yang tentu saja berniat mencuri di sini," ucap Sasuke, "dan aku tetap akan membawamu ke markas pusat anbu." _Meski kau ini sangat cantik, _tambahnya dalam hati.

"A-apa? Pencuri?" suara itu terdengar sangat terkejut. "HEY, AKU BUKAN PENCURI!"

"Katakan saat kau diinterogasi nanti."

Sakura terus berontak, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Namun usahanya selalu gagal hingga akhirnya dia menyerah. "Aku bukan pencuri," rintihnya pelan, "aku adalah jin yang kau bebaskan dari teko ajaib itu, Tuan."

Tap.

Seketika langkah Sasuke terhenti.

Teko ajaiba? Jin? Haruno Sakura?

"Kau bilang apa?"

.

_...I promise, I'll give it for you..._

.

First Chapter : **Finished.**

-_- so? Gimana menurut kalian soal fict ini? Ngebingungin kah? Anehkah? cukup menghiburkah? Atau udah lumayan, err, bagus?

Ini fict canon yang ada fantasy-nya, mungkin masih jarang di FFn... dan jujur, aku suka banget sama fic ini _*yaiyalahfictsendiri* *plak*_

Ini juga genre yang masih asing buatku, semoga kalian para senpai-senpai tercinta mau ngasih masukan ya, buat fict yang satu ini. Hehehe

Hhmmm, any feedback? **Feedback is sooo appreciated!** XD

_(Btw, ada yang tau siapa aku? :P)_

Terima Kasih banyak :)

Salam, **Lucine Fiorenza**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:** Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>genre(s)<strong>: Fantasy/Supernatural/ Friendship/Romance  
><strong>theme<strong>: Alternative Reality  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Buat kamu yang baca fict ini, anggap saja kalau Sakura bukanlah bagian/anggota dari tim tujuh. Tapi tenang saja! Nggak ada kunoichi lain yang mengisi/menggantikan posisinya. Okehh? :* dan sepertinya fict ini ga jadi twoshots. ;D hehehe

**[A/N]** makasih buat semua yang udah nyempetin buat review di chapter pertama kemaren. Ada; **Dijah**-hime, **Fire** Knight17, **Ruru**, **Fiyui-**chan, **Sung**Yesungie Kim'YeWook, **Lady** Spain non login, **Uchiha** Michiko-chan 'Elf, **Poetrie**-chan, **Rievectha** Herbst, **Chiwe**-SasuSakuNaru,** DheCha-**chan, **xenaosa**, **Uchiha** Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, **arisu** sashura, **Amy** Suede, **Lucy** Cavendish, **dark**flash, **Diosas**, **Sweet** KireIcha, **Yuuki** Aika UcHiHa dan** you**dontknowme :* makasih juga buat yg udah baca tapi males review wkwkwkw ^^V

Happy reading~

* * *

><p><strong>Genie<strong>

_a SasuSaku fict—_

**_Ucapkan tiga keinginanmu, dan aku akan mengabulkannya. Setelah itu, aku 'kan menghilang._**

_—by_ _Lucifionne_

* * *

><p><strong>Sinar<strong> keperakan tampak memancar terang dari sebuah teko yang terletak di atas meja. Sinar itu makin lama makin terang dan menyilaukan mata. Teko tersebut tiba-tiba bergetar pelan selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya berhenti disertai kepulan asap putih yang muncul di mulut teko tersebut. Asap yang cukup pekat itu menyelimuti sepertiga ruangan yang cukup besar ini. Dan ketika asap tersebut mulai menghilang, terlihat ada sesosok wanita cantik yang berdiri di samping meja. Wanita berambut merah muda yang disanggul kebelakang, dibalut dengan kimono berwarna merah dengan motif bunga-bunga putih. Kulitnya yang seputih mutiara ditambah mata emeraldnya yang berkilau, membuat makhluk ini begitu cantik. Bahkan kecantikannya dapat mengalahkan kecantikan manusia mana pun. Mungkin tak jauh beda dengan bidadari di surga. Tapi...

apa wanita ini memanglah manusia?

Sosok cantik ini lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, matanya berhenti saat mendapati sosok tampan yang tengah terlelap di atas kasur. Senyum manis terukir dibibirnya, ia lalu mendekati lelaki tersebut. Ia berhenti di tepi kasur, matanya lalu memerhatikan sang pangeran tidur, tampak begitu menikmati tidurnya. "Hai, Tuan, terima kasih telah membebaskanku dari teko itu," ucap wanita misterius ini, sambil memandangi lelaki tampan yang sama sekali tak bergeming dari tidurnya. Wanita ini lalu menyadari bahwa sang penyelamatnya tertidur hanya dibalut oleh handuk putih di pinggangnya. "Ah! Ya ampun, kau pasti kedinginan!" serunya, "aku akan ambilkan selimut untukmu!" sang wanita pun segera menoleh ke arah lemari besar yang tak jauh darinya. "Lemari, terbukalah!" perintahnya sambil memainkan telunjuknya ke arah lemari. Ajaibnya, lemari itu terbuka sesuai dengan perintah sang wanita -padahal tak ada orang yang membukanya.

Aneh, bukan?

"Dan kau selimut, ayo kemari!" perintahnya lagi. Perlahan selimut yang terlipat rapi di dalam lemari pun melayang ke arah wanita cantik ini. Wanita berambut unik ini lalu menangkap selimut itu dengan tangannya. "Pemilikmu sedang kedinginan," ucapnya sambil menutupi tubuh yang terlelap itu dengan selimut. "Nahh, semoga dengan begini Tuan tidak kedinginan lagi." Selesai menyelimuti, wanita ini lalu menjauh dari kasur, ia menatap ke arah jam besar yang terpasang di dinding. "Wahh, sebentar lagi pagi! Aku harus segera menyiapkan sarapan untuknya!" wanita ini pun segera keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke arah dapur.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sasuke, lelaki tampan yang tadi tidur di atas kasur, perlahan terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih dibanjiri rasa kantuk."Aneh," gumam Sasuke. Ia merasakan keanehan, karena harusnya selama ia tertidur, dirinya akan merasa kedinginan karena dia tahu bahwa tubuhnya hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk. Seingatnya, ia juga tak menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tapi mengapa ia merasakan hangat yang begitu nyaman? Mengapa kini seluruh tubuhya - kecuali kepala - telah dibungkus oleh selimut tebal berwarna coklat tua yang seharusnya terlipat rapi dalam lemarinya. Lalu kenapa bisa ada di atas tubuhnya?

_'Mungkin aku telah mengeluarkannya semalam. Aku terlalu kelelahan hingga aku jadi lupa begini,' _Sasuke membatin. Sasuke kemudian bangun dan merapikan kasurnya. Setelah itu ia menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

-xxx-

**Mata** Sasuke terbuka lebar, ekspresi yang menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah terkejut. Ralat, sangat-sangat terkejut. Uchiha Sasuke, makhluk sedingin es yang hampir tak memiliki ekspresi, tengah terkejut karena melihat sesuatu di depannya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang.

Seorang wanita.

Ya, wanita. Sasuke yakin betul jika makhluk yang ada di ruangan bersamanya itu adalah wanita. Itu terlihat jelas dari kimono berwarna merah bermotif bunga-bunga putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Juga rambut merah mudanya yang digulung kebelakang, lalu ditusuk oleh sumpit dengan gantungan diujungnya; membuktikan bahwa makhluk misterius yang kini tengah sibuk menyusun makanan di atas meja makan ini adalah; wanita.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan wanita itu, tampaknya karena keasyikan menyiapkan makanan, dia tak menyadari bahwa sang tuan rumah tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan tajam.

"Ehm," deheman Sasuke terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Sontak wanita itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk.

Dan Sasuke tak bisa menghindar dari fakta bahwa dirinya begitu terpesona saat matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata hijau apel milik sang wanita asing. Kalau saja lelaki ini bukanlah Sasuke, mungkin ia telah jatuh pingsan dengan aliran saliva di sudut bibirnya - karena melihat sosok yang begitu anggun ini. Tapi untunglah, ia adalah Sasuke, keturunan Uchiha, dan Uchiha tak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Iya 'kan?

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekat menuju Sasuke yang telah mengontrol fikirannya saat ini. "Umm, maaf aku melakukan ini tanpa izinmu," ucapnya dengan suaranya yang terdengar lembut, namun tidak manja, "tadinya aku mau bilang padamu dulu, tapi melihatmu tidur nyenyak begitu, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu," jelasnya. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku!" wanita itu lalu membungkukan tubuhnya berulang kali.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah iya, namaku Sakura," jawabnya. "Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke berusaha memfokuskan matanya agar hanya menatap pada simbol belah ketupat mungil berwarna ungu yang terlukis di antara alis mata Sakura, berusaha menghindari senyuman maut di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam rumahku?"

Lengkungan bibir Sakura yang tadinya membentuk senyuman manis, kini berubah mengerucut. "Aku tidak menyusup, kau yang membawaku ke sini, Tuan."

Eh?

"Kau bercanda, Heh? Tak ada gunanya membodohiku." Sasuke lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, menyeretnya untuk membawanya keluar dari rumah.

"He-hey! Tuan, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke tak mengacuhkannya, "Meski kau perempuan, kau tetap saja penyusup, penyusup yang tentu saja berniat mencuri di sini," ucap Sasuke, "dan aku tetap akan membawamu ke markas pusat anbu." _Meski kau ini sangat cantik, _tambahnya dalam hati.

"A-apa! Pencuri?" suara itu terdengar sangat terkejut. "HEY, AKU BUKAN PENCURI!"

"Katakan saat kau diinterogasi nanti."

Sakura terus berontak, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Namun usahanya selalu gagal hingga akhirnya dia menyerah. "Aku bukan pencuri," rintihnya pelan, "aku adalah jin yang kau bebaskan dari teko ajaib itu, Tuan."

Tap!

Seketika langkah Sasuke terhenti.

Teko ajaib? Jin? Haruno Sakura?

"Kau bilang apa?"

-xxx-

**Sasuke** menatap tak percaya pada sosok memesona di depannya. Wanita ini mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah jin, bukan manusia. Sasuke tentu saja tak langsung percaya pada ucapan wanita tersebut. Mana mungkin di dunia ini ada makhluk aneh seperti itu? Sasuke menautkan alisnya, makin serius menatap wanita di depannya. Atau sedang menikmati keindahan luar biasa di depanmu, eh, Sasuke?

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Uhmm... aku ini jin yang kau bebaskan dari teko itu," wajah wanita ini tampak sedikit ketakutan saat bertatapan langsung dengan mata Sasuke, dan jujur, hal ini sedikit menghibur untuk sang Uchiha tampan. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Tuan."

"Hn." Sasuke masih belum memercayai semua yang diucapkan Sakura. Lagipula semua ini mustahil! Benar-benar di luar akal sehatnya. Mana mungkin di zaman yang maju seperti sekarang, masih ada hal-hal berbau mistis seperti ini! "Omong kosong. Aku tidak percaya."

Mata emerald Sakura tampak membulat sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Itu bukan omong kosong, Tuan, aku telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya," Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya denganmu," ucap Sasuke dingin. "Kau itu penyusup yang ingin melakukan sesuatu di rumahku. Berdandan seperti ini dan menceritakan dongeng bodoh untuk mengelabuiku," ujar Sasuke, matanya menatap Sakura tajam, seolah ingin menjerat wanita cantik di depannya dengan tatapannya. "Kau tak akan berhasil menipuku. Aku tak sebodoh itu, wahai Jin aneh." Terdengar nada mengejek di ujung kalimat Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengarnya pun langsung tak terima, ia ingin marah namun tak punya keberanian untuk memarahi lelaki di depannya. Apalagi dia adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tentu saja itu bukanlah hal yang baik. "Baiklah, Tuan, terserah jika kau masih tak percaya denganku," Sakura hanya bisa menepuk dadanya, Sasuke terlalu keras kepala, tak ada gunanya memaksa lelaki tampan ini untuk percaya, "tapi aku tetap akan melakukan kewajibanku untukmu."

Kening Sasuke mengerut, "Kewajiban?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya! Kewajibanku pada orang telah menyelamatkanku!" seru Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya bosan. "Aku akan mengabulkan tiga permintaan untukmu!" Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Tidak hanya itu, selama dua minggu aku akan berada di sini untuk membantumu di rumah."

Sasuke terbelalak, "A-apa kau bilang! Dua minggu di rumahku?"

"Hummm!"

Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menarik paksa Sakura untuk pergi dari rumahnya.

"T-TUAN! Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Sakura histeris.

"Mengusirmu dari sini," jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"A-APA! Tapi, Tuan, kau tak boleh melakukan itu-" Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke, namun gagal, "-ini sudah jadi sumpahku. Siapa pun yang menolongku maka aku akan memberikannya imbalan-"

"Aku tidak butuh imbalan darimu." Sasuke masih terus berusaha menyeret Sakura keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi sial, ternyata wanita ini kuat juga! Buktinya dari tadi mereka baru bergeser sekitar tiga meter, belum juga keluar dari area dapur.

"Tuan, jika aku melanggar sumpahku sendiri, maka bisa-bisa aku mendapat hukuman lagi!" seru Sakura di sela-sela usahanya melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

Makin Sasuke mengeratkan cengkramannya, makin kuat pula Sakura melawannya. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal dan hilang kesabaran! Sasuke pun memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini ia menghadap pada wanita yang mengaku sebagai jin ini. Saat Sasuke menyadari wanita ini akan mulai berbicara lagi, ia segera mencegahnya dengan mendorong Sakura cukup kuat ke belakang, alhasil sebagian tubuh sang jin cantik ini pun mendarat di atas meja makan, diiringi suara debam yang tidak pelan. Sasuke juga bisa melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Sakura dengan jelas, itu karena jarak tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat. Namun Sasuke tak ambil pusing, untuk apa memikirkan perasaan orang asing ini? Siapa suruh dia tak mau pergi dari awal, saat ia mengusirnya? _Hn, dia pantas mendapatkannya,_ batin Sasuke.

"Dengar ya, aku tak peduli kau itu siapa - kau itu apa. Terserah jika setelah ini kau akan di hukum lagi karena tak berhasil melaksanakan misimu, misi untuk menyerangku-" Sakura hanya menatap kebingungan mendengar apa yang diucapkan lelaki tampan ini di depannya... err... lebih tepatnya: di atasnya, "-jangan berpura-pura bodoh begitu. Kau sudah gagal."

Posisinya yang terbaring di atas meja makan, ditambah Sasuke yang berada tiga puluh senti di atasnya, dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing berada di sisi kanan-kirinya, benar-benar tidak mengenakkan untuk Sakura. Bahkan sampai membuatnya sulit bernapas dan berkonsentrasi. Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu membukanya kembali saat merasa dirinya sudah agak tenang. "T-tuan..." Sakura mulai bicara meski rasa gugup mengelilinginya. "A-aku tidak berbohong, aku mengatakan y-yang sebenarnya padamu," ia berhenti sejenak, mengatur napasnya yang berantakan, "aku bukan penyusup, bukan penjahat! Mengapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Aku tak semudah itu memberikan kepercayaanku pada orang asing," ucap Sasuke serius. "Dan teori jinmu itu benar-benar tak masuk akal-"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain-

_"T-teme... kau...?"_

**DEG!**

_Suara itu?_

Seketika Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati lelaki berambut kuning tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Mata biru safir lelaki tersebut melebar, seakan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya. "Naruto..." Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata, ia bahkan kehilangan tenaganya untuk sedikit mengubah posisinya yang sangat mencurigakan ini - hampir menindih seorang wanita di atas meja makan. Wow.

"Teme... aku, aku tidak menyangka kau adalah lelaki yang seperti itu!" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke langsung menjauh dari meja makan, dimana ada seorang wanita yang tergeletak di atas sana. _Sial,_ batin Sasuke, ia sama sekali tak ingin masalah ini sampai diketahui orang lain, terutama Naruto. Karena jika sampai lelaki berambut kuning itu tahu, maka masalah akan jadi tambah besar. Naruto pasti akan salah paham dalam mencerna masalah ini, kemudian dia akan membeberkan hal ini pada semua orang tanpa mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu. Lalu seluruh desa pun akan salah paham dan, TADA! berakhirlah karir seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ANBU nomor satu di angkatannya. "Naruto, dengarkan aku dulu, aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya, Teme, aku sudah melihatnya dengan kepalaku sendiri!" Naruto berjalan mendekati meja makan. Sakura telah beranjak dari sana beberapa detik lalu, dirinya kini telah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Tapi kau tak-"

"Teme, aku-" Naruto menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, "-benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa kau selama ini... PANDAI MEMASAK!"

"Naruto, aku- apa?" kini giliran onyx Sasuke yang membulat, "-kau bilang apa!"

"Aku bilang: kau pandai memasak!" seru Naruto. "Lihat semua makanan ini! Selama ini kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku!" Naruto kini telah duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. "Padahal kau itu sahabatku, tapi memberikanku sedikit dari banyak makanan ini saja kau tak mau. Hatiku sakit sekali rasanya!"

Sasuke hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan yang super bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Apa Naruto begitu lapar sehingga yang dilihatnya hanya makanan, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sesosok wanita di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah mengetahui rahasiamu, maka semangkuk sop tomat, sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas jus tomat ini milikku! Sisanya kau ambil saja!" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tak begitu memedulikan apa yang diucapkan Naruto, otaknya masih sibuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dapurnya ini. Dan hal ini sedikit membuatnya frustasi!

"Hihihihi," suara kikikan di sampingnya membuat Sasuke menyadari bahwa di sini ia tak hanya berdua dengan Naruto, tapi bertiga. Dan orang ketiga ini harus menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

"Mengapa Naruto tak bisa melihatmu, huh?" tanya Sasuke pada sosok yang tengah terkikik geli di sampingnya.

Sakura kini balas menatap Sasuke, senyuman manis terpasang di bibirnya. "Manusia sembarangan tidak akan bisa melihat sosok jin dengan mudah," jawab Sakura, namun ekspresi kesal di wajah Sasuke tak jua hilang. "Tuan adalah manusia yang menolongku, makanya Tuan bisa melihatku."

"Tch." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut biru gelapnya hingga berantakan. "Kurasa aku sudah gila," ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia lalu berjalan menuju Naruto yang tengah asyik menyantap hidangan yang tadi dibuat Sakura untuk dirinya.

"Teme! Makanannya begitu enak! Kau hebat!"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Serius, Teme! Setelah pensiun dari ANBU, kurasa kau bisa bekerja sebagai tukang masak di kedai Ichiraku!" seru Naruto di sela-sela mulutnya yang tengah mencerna makanan. "Atau, kau bisa bekerja menjadi pembantu di rumahku! Kau harus memasakkanku masakan yang enak ini setiap hari!" naruto melanjutkan celotehannya yang tak jelas. "Aku akan menggajimu sangat mahal!"

Naruto terus melanjutkan obrolan anehnya, membuat kepala Sasuke semakin pusing. Sedangkan wanita yang tengah bersandar di dinding dapurnya masih terkikik geli menyaksikan kehebohan Naruto. Mendesah pelan, Sasuke kembali mendekati Sakura yang langsung berhenti tertawa - takut dimarahi tuannya. "Jadi, aku punya tiga permintaan yang bisa kau kabulkan?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangatnya.

Sasuke melirik sebentar pada sahabatnya yang masih belum berhenti berbicara, "-orang-orang pasti akan iri padaku, jika berhasil menjadikanmu tukang masak-"

"Aku ingin kau," Sasuke mengumpulkan suaranya yang tertahan di tenggorokannya, "buat Naruto berhenti bicara."

Sakura sedikit terkejut, namun segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang Tuan kepadanya. "Bibir, berhentilah berbicara!" perintah Sakura sambil memainkan telunjuknya ke arah bibir Naruto. Cukup jauh memang jaraknya, tapi sepertinya Sakura berhasil.

Sasuke menunggu beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya dia menyadari: bahwa Sakura memang berhasil membuat Naruto tak bisa bicara. Itu terlihat dari Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan memucat. Mulutnya komat-kamit seperti mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Naruto juga tampak sepertinya orang yang tengah berteriak histeris, namun tak terdengar apa pun darinya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Lihat? Aku benar-benar seorang jin 'kan?" Sakura kini berada di hadapannya dengan wajah yang begitu berseri.

Sasuke pun tak bisa mengelak lagi. "Aa." Uchiha tampan ini lalu mengambil duduk di depan Naruto yang tampak sangat ketakutan karena kehilangan suaranya. Jujur, Sasuke merasa tenang tanpa ada suara Naruto yang membuat kegaduhan di rumahnya. Tapi... melihat tampang sahabatnya yang menderita itu... membuat Sasuke jadi sedikit tak tega.

"Hn, Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Wanita yang merasa dipanggil namanya ini pun segera menatap ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. "Ya, Tuan?"

"Buat Naruto bisa bicara lagi."

"Baik!" Sakura kembali memainkan telunjuknya lagi, sambil mengucapkan mantra sederhana. "Mulut, kau sudah bisa bicara sekarang!"

"Haahhhh!" Naruto segera meneguk segelas air untuk menenangkan tenggorokannya. "Kami-sama, apa yang barusan terjadi padaku?"

Sasuke meraih semangkuk sup tomat yang ada di meja, ia mulai menikmatinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke seolah tak mengetahui segalanya.

Naruto menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahinya. "Kau tahu, tiba-tiba saja tadi aku tak bisa bicara!"

"Mungkin karena kau mengatakan hal-hal aneh untukku."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku serius, Teme! Kurasa di rumahmu ini ada hantunya!"

Sasuke menyeringai seksi sambil menatap semangkuk sup tomatnya. _'Bukan hantu, tapi jin (cantik) yang menyebalkan,'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Uhm, Tuan," panggil Sakura. Sasuke hanya merespon dengan deheman pelan. "Tuan sudah memakai dua permintaan, jadi sekarang sudah tinggal satu," ujar Sakura - yang sudah pasti tak bisa didengar oleh telinga Naruto, "masih akan berlaku sampai hari terakhir aku di sini."

"Hn."

_Dan, Sasuke, gunakanlah yang terakhir itu dengan sebaik mungkin._

_. _

**second chapter: finished.**

So? How's this?

Apa masih bingung dengan fic ini? Jika ada yang ingin ditanyain, silahkan tanyakan saja ^^

Fict ini gajadi twoshots, tap fict ini juga ga akan jadi multichapter yang nyampe 10-an ch. Palingan sampe 5 ch ajaaaa ;D

.

Pengen tau apa permintaan Sasuke yang ketiga? -sudah pasti sesuatu yang memang dia butuhin, bukan hal ga penting yang udah dia terlanjur minta sama Sakura di chapter ini. Kalo pengen tau... **ayo review!** karena kita akan mengetahuinya di chapter ketiga nanti ;D

.

Thanks for reading.

**Lucifionne :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:** Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>genre(s)<strong>: Fantasy/Supernatural/ Friendship/Romance  
><strong>theme<strong>: Alternative Reality  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Buat kamu yang baca fict ini, anggap saja kalau Sakura bukanlah bagian/anggota dari tim tujuh. Tapi tenang saja! Nggak ada kunoichi lain yang mengisi/menggantikan posisinya. Okehh? :* TIMESKIP - seminggu setelah Sasuke menemukan Sakura dari teko ajaibnya. TYPOS

AN: Makasih banyak buat yang udah bersedia membaca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya. kalian sungguh sangat berarti :*

* * *

><p><strong>Genie<strong>

_a SasuSaku fict—_

**_Ucapkan tiga keinginanmu, dan aku akan mengabulkannya. Setelah itu, aku 'kan menghilang._**

_—by_ _Lucifionne_

_.  
><em>

Hujan turun sangat lebat saat Sasuke masih berada di tengah-tengah perjalanannya menuju pulang ke rumah. Beruntung saat air deras mengguyur tubuhnya, jarak menuju ke rumah sudah tak begitu jauh lagi. Daripada mampir berteduh berjam-jam, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melawan hantaman ribuan titik air selama sepuluh menit. Tak masalah jika ia jadi kedinginan, namun bisa cepat sampai di rumah - lebih baik dibanding harus berlama-lama berteduh.

Saat tiba di rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup, indra penciuman Sasuke langsung disambut aroma lezat kaldu ayam, yang langsung membuat perutnya terasa kosong. Bau harum yang menyeruak seisi rumah begitu menggoda, apalagi di saat hujan turun begitu deras seperti ini. Sasuke yang awalnya kenyang menjadi begitu lapar saat ia berjalan menuju dapur, dan bau kaldu tersebut semakin kuat.

"Handuknya, Tuan."

Sasuke tersentak pelan saat menyadari keberadaan Sakura di sampingnya, dengan membawa sehelai handuk tebal berwarna biru tua. Sasuke meraih handuk tersebut, ia memang membutuhkannya untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan sedikit menghangatkan dirinya.

Semuanya terasa mudah semenjak ada Sakura di rumahnya. Wanita satu itu sangat cepat tanggap dan mudah beradaptasi dengan suasana rumah Sasuke. Kadang di saat Sasuke tengah suntuk dan merasa lelah dengan harinya, Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya membawakan secangkir teh hijau hangat, minuman yang ampuh untuk membuat Sasuke merasa lebih nyaman. Atau pernah juga saat Sasuke lupa mengemasi perlengkapannya untuk misi selama tiga hari, saat dirinya bangun pagi dan terburu-buru menuju lemarinya, Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun saat menyadari ranselnya telah berisi semua perlengkapan misi tanpa kurang satu barang pun.

Bagaimana jadinya semua itu jika tak ada Sakura di sini?

"Oh ya, Tuan, aku memasakkan sup ayam untukmu," ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. "Di saat dingin-dingin begini, memang paling sedap menikmati makanan berkuah!" ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Kau tambahkan tomat di dalamnya?" tanya Sasuke di sela-sela kesibukannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan unik sang tuan, Sakura langsung terkikik geli seraya mematikan api kompor di depannya. "Tenang saja, Tuan, meski aku baru seminggu di sini, aku sudah hapal betul bahwa Tuan tak akan bisa makan tanpa tomat!"

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus tak nyaman mendengar jawaban dari jin cantik yang masih akan tinggal di rumahnya hingga seminggu ke depan.

"Hihihi, jangan marah, Tuan, aku hanya bercanda."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hmm... Tuan, sebelum masuk angin, cepat ganti pakaianmu!" perintah Sakura dengan wajah serius. Ia malah terlihat seperti seorang istri yang memarahi suaminya yang habis bermain hujan - padahal kenyataannya, dia hanyalah jin yang mengkhawatirkan kesehatan tuannya.

"Hn." Sasuke pun mengikuti saja apa yang diucapkan Sakura - meski tanpa disuruh pun dirinya memang akan segera mengganti pakaian basahnya dengan pakaian kering.

"Setelah itu, kita akan makan sup bersama!"

.

xxx

.

"Sruuppp." Sasuke menyeruput habis kuah sup terakhir yang tersisa di mangkuknya. Bahkan dirinya pun tak bisa menolak dari kenyataan bahwa masakan buatan Sakura begitu menggugah selera. Hampir setara dengan rasa masakan yang dibuat oleh ibunya.

"Enak ya, Tuan?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di seberang meja. Jin cantik itu tersenyum bangga melihat sang tuan begitu menikmati sup buatannya.

"Tidak juga," bantah Sasuke, "karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa dimakan, maka terpaksa aku memakannya," ujar Sasuke ketus.

Rasa kecewa langsung mengisi hati Sakura. Bagaimana pun Sasuke itu adalah tuannya, jika Sasuke tidak menyukai apa yang dikerjakan Sakura, maka dirinya bisa dibilang gagal menjadi seorang jin! "Maafkan aku, Tuan... setelah ini aku tidak akan memasakkan makanan lagi untukmu," gumam Sakura dengan suara yang begitu lemah. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu tak berdaya.

Sasuke tersentak, "A-apa? Lalu siapa yang akan masak untukku?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, entah mengapa rasanya sedih sekali mengetahui kebenaran bahwa selama ini sang tuan hanya terpaksa memakan masakan yang dibuatnya sepenuh hati. "Tuan bisa membeli di kedai makanan... rasanya pasti lebih enak."

"Hn?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya ke arah wanita berambut merah muda di depannya. _'Dia kenapa?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya. "Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak butuh makanan enak, yang penting bisa dimakan, itu sudah cukup," ucap Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. "Dan, Sakura," panggil Sasuke sebelum dirinya benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Hmmm?"

"Waktumu tinggal seminggu lagi di sini. Lakukan apa yang sudah jadi kewajibanmu terhadap tuanmu."

.

xxx

.

Hujan belum juga reda di luar sana. Ini sudah lewat lima jam sejak Sasuke sampai di rumah dalam keadaan yang serba basah. Waktu sudah pukul tujuh malam, hawa dingin semakin menusuk ke tulang. Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi serbuan air hujan melalui kaca jendela kamarnya.  
>Di saat-saat gelap seperti ini, Sasuke akan merasakannya lagi: merasakan kesendirian yang cukup menyakitkan. Tak ada siapa pun yang bisa menemaninya melewati terjangan badai dan serbuan hawa sejuk yang menusuk. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya merasa hangat di saat suhu udara begitu rendah seperti ini.<p>

Tidak akan begini jika _'mereka'_ semua masih berada di sekelilingnya.

Menghela napas berat, Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar, sekejap mengingat kembali kenangan hangat bersama _mereka_. Ada tawa, canda dan kehangatan yang terbayang dibenaknya, tengkuknya terasa melemah dan suasana terasa sunyi - tak ada suara hujan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Namun di saat ia membuka matanya semua bayangan indah itu pun lenyap seketika. Ia kembali dihadapkan dengan kegelapan dan kesunyian. Dadanya terasa sakit, sangat sakit jika Sasuke kembali teringat keberadaan mereka yang telah lama hilang. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, meski ia telah berusaha melupakannya, tapi tetap saja akan ada waktu dimana ia akan merindukan suasana itu lagi.

"Tch," Sasuke mendecih kesal. Harusnya ia tak boleh lagi mengingat masa bahagia itu. Karena semua itu akan membuatnya tersadar bahwa di sini ia hanya sendiri tanpa ada yang bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakannya.

Sendirian, hanya kesunyian yang setia menemani dirinya.

Saat sadar bahwa ia hanya sendiri di rumah ini, suara langkah kaki membuat Sasuke terkesiap dan mengingatkannya bahwa saat ini, ia sedang tak sepenuhnya sendirian. Ada sosok lain yang bersamanya, ada sosok lain yang mengisi kekosongan hidupnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Sakura sedang berdiri di depan jendela kaca besar. Sasuke menautkan alisnya, _'Apa yang dilakukannya?'_ Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pun mendekati jin wanita tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang ke arah wanita di sapingnya. Matanya tertuju ke depan, melihat pemandangan distrik Uchiha yang dihantam ribuan titik air hujan.

"Sedang menikmati hujan, indah sekali," jawab Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura menoleh pada tuannya yanh tampan ini. "Tuan belum tidur?"

"Masih awal."

"Baiklah." Sakura meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat di dalam tangannya. Ia mengabaikan tatapan kaget sang tuan, mengabaikan rasa malu yang menyeruak di hatinya. Tapi ia harus melakukan ini. "Tuan, terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku. Terimakasih telah membuatku melihat dunia yang indah ini," ucap Sakura serius. Wajah manisnya tampak berseri di tengah temaramnya sinar lampu di ruangan tersebut. "Aku... aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku akan mengingat saat-saat aku bersama Tuan, apalagi di saat seperti ini." Tanpa sadar, Sasuke pun mengeratkan tangannya, begitu menikmati rasa lembut nan hangat dari tangan yang mungil itu. Menggenggamnya kuat seolah tak akan ada lagi hari esok, seakan jika ia mengendurkannya sedikit saja maka rasa nyaman ini akan segera pergi dan tak akan ada lagi yang tersisa. "Tuan, berjanjilah untuk mengingatku di saat aku sudah pergi nanti..."

Dada Sasuke terasa meremuk mendengar ucapan Sakura.

_Jangan pergi... jangan biarkan dia pergi..._

Tatapan Sasuke mengeras, sedangkan Sakura terus tersenyum di depannya. "Tuan adalah manusia paling baik yang pernah kutemui!" seru Sakura begitu gembira, tangannya kini terbebas dari tangan Sasuke. "Ah, tapi aku baru ingat kalau manusia yang baru aku temui itu cuma Tuan dan Naruto, hehehe."

Sasuke mendengus namun tidak berkomentar.

"Oh ya, Tuan, kenapa di sini begitu sepi? Seminggu aku di sini, sepertinya keluarga Tuan belum ada yang datang mengunjungi," ujar Sakura penasaran. "Apa rumah mereka jauh?"

"Aku tidak punya keluarga," nada suara Sasuke terdengar dingin.

"Apa? Ah itu tidak mungkin! Jangan membohongiku, Tuan!"

"Aku serius," ucap Sasuke. Membuat Sakura terdiam dan tak berani mengeluarkan kata apapun. "Mereka semua sudah mati. Hanya aku yang tersisa."

Hening panjang.

"Saat itu sedang perang besar, semua orang mengerahkan tenaganya untuk melindungi Konoha. Itachi... dia melindungi sekuat tenaga agar aku bisa selamat."

"Itachi?"

"Dia kakakku, orang yang paling kusayangi di hidupku... dia juga mati di peperangan itu." Sejenak bayangan Itachi yang tersenyum muncul di kepalanya. Betapa lembutnya senyuman sang kakak yang diberikan untuknya dengan sepenuh hati. "Saat itu usiaku baru tujuh tahun... tapi aku masih bisa mengingat suasana mencekam dan mengerikan tersebut. Sangat menakutkan."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar sang tuan menceritakan kisahnya. Tanpa disangka, lelaki tampan yang tampak luar biasa ini ternyata menyimpan kisah menyedihkan di masa lalunya.

"Jadi... Tuan sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian ini? Tuan tidak kesepian?" pertanyaan itu terlempar begitu saja dari bibir Sakura. Dua detik kemudian Sakura menyesali apa yang telah ditanyakannya.

"Hn... kurasa begitu."

"Maaf, aku-"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja," perintah Sasuke kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Baru beberapa langkah, ia kemudian berhenti. "Sakura..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku masih punya satu permintaan, bisa kugunakan sekarang?"

"Tentu!"

Sasuke menatap lekat mata zambrud Sakura. Tersimpan penuh harapan di sana. "Aku... aku ingin kau hidupkan kembali Itachi... aku butuh seseorang di sini."

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa, suasana jadi terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. "Tuan..."

"Aku membutuhkannya, kurasa aku tidak akan kuat jika selamanya seperti ini." Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum pahit, baru kali ini ia melihat sisi lemah dari tuannya itu. Lelaki di hadapannya tampak begitu menyedihkan... "Tuan," Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke, setelah berada tepat di depannya, Sakura mengusap pelan wajah sang tuan. Tak ada air mata di sana, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa hati tuannya ini begitu sakit di dalam. "Maaf, tapi aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa mewujudkan permintaanmu itu. Aku tidak bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah meninggal."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati sebentar sentuhan Sakura, setelah itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Ia tak boleh terlalu menikmati kehadiran wanita ini, tak boleh membiarkan Sakura terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam hidupnya...

Karena Sasuke tak ingin lagi merasakan kehilangan...

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," ucap Sasuke berat, "aku juga tak sepenuhnya berharap kau bisa melakukannya."

"Maafkan aku, Tuan."

"Hn, ini artinya... kau masih berhutang satu permintaan untukku."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ya, Tuan masih memiliki satu permintaan itu."

.

_bersambung_

.

* * *

><p>WAAhhhhhhh udah lama banget akhirnya bisa apdet fic ini jugaaaa T^T<p>

Pokoknya aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya. maaf gabisa bales satu-satu. tapi ketahuilah bahwa review dan masukan kalian udah kubaca berkali-kali dan sangat membantu ngumpulin mood buat namatin fic yang satu ini. terimakasih banyaaaak m(_ _)m

Mungkin aku bakalan lama lagi buat apdet fic ini (dan fic multichapter yg lainnya), karena sekarang waktuku bener-bener tersita buat kehidupan dunia nyata. nyempetin waktu buat ngetik itu kadang muncul di saat aku ga mood ngetik. atau saat pengen ngetik, ide malah gaada ._. jadi mohon maaf (jika) ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fic multichapterku yg mana pun itu :')

aku tetep aktif nulis, hanya saja lebih ke oneshot-drabble yg membuatnya pun lumayan susah buatku - aku butuh waktu berhari-hari hanya untuk nyelesein drabble 1k+ words ._.v

Okeeee... makasih buat yg udah mau baca chapter ini.

Bersedia meninggalkan beberapa patah kata untuk chapter ini? masukan dari kalian akan sangat berharga untukku.

Thanks :)

Lucifionne


	4. Chapter 4

**Srak!**

Suara sebuah gulungan kertas yang ukurannya tak begitu besar mendarat tiba-tiba di atas meja. Sasuke yang tengah serius membersihkan _kunai_-nya agar tetap mengkilat dan tajam—cukup kaget dengan suara hentakan yang tiba-tiba mengganggu konsentrasinya. Dengan kulit kening yang mengkerut, Sasuke bertanya pada lelaki yang suka membuat onar di rumahnya, "Apa ini?"

"Kau baca saja. Nanti juga tahu," jawab lelaki berambut kuning terang—sosok yang suka membuat onar di rumah Sasuke.

"Aku sibuk."

"Heh, kau ini! Jangan _sok_ sibuk begitu! Cepat baca apa yang aku bawa!" paksa Naruto dengan semangat yang mendidih.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha ini masih melanjutkan kegiatan meremajakan _kunai-kunai_ miliknya.

"Dasar, _Teme_!" bentak Naruto. "Kau jahat sekali pada sahabatmu sendiri. Ayolah bacaaa~."

"Tch. Aku sibuk, _Dobe_."

**Grab!**

Naruto mengambil paksa _kunai_ yang tengah dipegang Sasuke. "Baca apa yang kubawa, atau kuhancurkan benda ini?" tantang Naruto.

Sasuke lalu meraih gulungan yang tadi dibawa Naruto. "Kembalikan _kunai_-ku, atau kertas ini kubakar?" Sasuke balik menantang.

Hening.

"Baiklah, baiklaaah~!" Naruto pun segera mengembalikan senjata tajam milik sahabatnya itu. "Sebenarnya, gulungan itu berisi undangan untuk pernikahanku dua hari lagi."

Sasuke yang tengah mengemasi peralatan ninjanya untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam kotak—mendadak terdiam dengan rasa terkejut yang memompa dadanya. Sasuke menoleh untuk menatap serius pada mata biru safir Naruto. "Kau? Menikah? Apa ada perempuan yang mau dengan lelaki sepertimu?"

"APA MAKSUDMU, HEH?! _TEME_, KAU TEGA SEKALI BICARA SEPERTI ITU PADA SAHABATMU SENDIRI!" teriak Naruto saking tak terimanya pada ucapan Sasuke yang begitu menyakitkan hati. "Tentu saja ada! Aku dan Hinata-_chan_ akan menikah dua hari lagi. Kau harus datang!"

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. "Jika aku tidak lupa."

"POKOKNYA KAU HARUS DATANG! KITA INI KAN SAHABAT SEJAK KECIL, KALAU—"

"Aa, aku akan datang," ujar Sasuke malas seraya mendorong Naruto ke depan pintu rumahnya. "Sekarang pergi dari rumahku sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ancam Sasuke.

"Horeee! Kau memang yang terbaik, _Teme_! Kau adalah sahabat yang—!" seru Naruto kegirangan.

"Pergi. Dari. Sini."

"Tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai bicara. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah, maka kau juga harus menyusulku! Kau yang digilai oleh banyak wanita saja bisa kukalahkan—!"

**BLAAM!**

.

.

**disclaimer:** Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I take no Profit.  
><strong>genre(s) :<strong> Supernatural/Friendship/Romance  
><strong>theme :<strong> Alternate Reality  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Buat kamu yang baca fict ini, anggap saja kalau Sakura bukanlah bagian/anggota dari tim tujuh. Tapi tenang saja! Nggak ada kunoichi lain yang mengisi/menggantikan posisinya. Okehh? :*

-xXx-

**Genie**

a SasuSaku fict—

_Ucapkan tiga keinginanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu.  
>Namun setelah itu, aku 'kan menghilang.<em>

—by Lucifionne

-xXx-  
>.<p>

.

.

Sasuke tengah menikmati teh hangat yang beberapa menit lalu dibuatkan oleh Sakura, jin perempuan yang sudah hampir dua minggu ini tinggal di rumahnya. Teh yang dinikmatinya tidak begitu manis juga tidak kelat. Sangat pas di lidah Sasuke yang bisa dibilang pemilih untuk soal makanan dan minuman yang akan dikonsumsinya. Kadang Sasuke berpikir di benaknya, mengapa Sakura bisa tahu seleranya? Mengapa sajian yang dibuatkan Sakura selalu pas dilidahnya? Apa karena dia itu jin? –jadi dia membacakan mantra-mantra rahasia agar semua yang dibuatnya terasa enak. Atau dia punya kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran manusia?

Ah tapi tidak mungkin juga ... menurut pandangan Sasuke, Sakura itu jin yang polos. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal licik seperti itu. Lagipula, apa keuntungan yang akan didapat Sakura jika ia melakukan itu semua? _Toh_ dia juga tak selamanya berada di sini—cuma dua minggu.

"Tuan!" seru Sakura, "kau melamun ya? Dari tadi aku panggil tidak merespon sama sekali."

Sasuke menyeruput tetesan terakhir teh hangatnya. Matanya melirik ke arah mata hijau yang masih menatapnya serius.

"Tuan sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Tampangnya serius begitu, hihihi," goda Sakura sambil terkikik geli. "Jangan-jangan Tuan sedang memikirkan hal mesum!"

"Hn?" kening Sasuke mengkerut sempurna. "Bukan urusanmu," ujarnya pada sosok cerewet yang saat ini malah tertawa bahagia karena telah berhasil membuat tuannya kesal. Ah, kalau saja Sakura tahu bahwa sesungguhnya yang dipikirkan Sasuke Uchiha itu hanya satu….

—memikirkan satu gadis yang telah terlanjur menyita seluruh ruang di benaknya. Gadis dengan nama yang indah, **Haruno Sakura**.

"Hmmm ... Tuan, apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu, ajak aku jalan-jalan!"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa begitu?!" raut ceria di wajah Sakura mendadak suram. "Saat aku ingin menghadiri acara pernikahan Naruto kemarin, Tuan melarangku untuk datang!" protes jin berambut merah muda ini, "sekarang aku ingin pergi keluar bersama Tuan, Tuan juga tidak mau!"

"Karena kau pasti akan menyusahkanku."

"Aku ini bukan anak kecil, Tuan!" rengek Sakura. Wajah manisnya yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan begitu malah menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik tersendiri di perut Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha ini menahan senyum di bibirnya agar tak terlepas keluar. "Ayolaaahhh, aku belum pernah keluar dari bangunan ini! Sekaliii saja, aku ingin melihat dunia luar bersamamu!" pinta Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak."

Ekspresi kesedihan seketika membanjiri wajah Sakura. "Tuan ... apa kau benar-benar membenciku? Apa kau tidak mau melakukannya walau sekali saja?"  
>"Hn." Sasuke tak tahan jika harus melihat wajah manis itu bersedih di depannya. Dari pada keadaan jadi makin tak mengenakkan, Sasuke pun memilih untuk meninggalkan jin perempuan itu sendiri di ruang tengah bersama cangkir teh yang sudah kosong.<p>

"Kumohon, Tuan, ini akan jadi yang terakhir," ucap Sakura begitu pelan. Namun karena suasana _mansion_ Uchiha yang begitu sunyi, suara itu terdengar seperti bisikan bidadari dari kahyangan di langit ketujuh. Halus dan merdu.

Tapi Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia masih melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Besok aku sudah harus pergi dari sini. Jika bisa … aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu bersamamu, Tuan..."

**Tap.**

Langkah Sasuke sontak terhenti. _Onyx _ tajamnya melebar sempurna. Dentuman jantungnya bergemuruh hebat. Tak pernah ia merasakan terkejut yang separah ini. Pandangannya terasa mengabur, bahkan tubuhnya terasa kaku tak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun.

"Mulai besok ... Tuan tidak perlu kesal lagi dengan sikapku yang menyebalkan ini," ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada tepat di depan Sasuke. "Di hari terakhir ini, aku ingin memberikan kenangan terbaik untuk Tuanku," lanjut Sakura diiringi senyum manis dibibirnya. "Jadi, jika aku tak di sini lagi esok pagi, Tuan tak akan melupakanku begitu saja. Tuan harus ingat bahwa di rumah ini, pernah ada seorang jin bernama Haruno Sakura yang datang mewarnai hidup Tuan."

Sasuke menatap lekat _emerald_ yang berkilauan itu. Perempuan di depannya terus memancarkan senyum tulus nan hangat. Dan besok ... sosok ini tak akan lagi ada di hidupnya. Sasuke hanya diam, ia menelan _saliva_-nya dengan berat. Jika Sakura pergi besok, maka ia akan kembali sendirian lagi.

Tapi selama ini ia sudah biasa hidup dalam kesendirian. Jika gadis ini pergi, harusnya ia sudah siap untuk kembali merasa sepi, kan?

"Tuan?" panggil Sakura dengan nada khawatir, "benar-benar tidak mau keluar bersamaku ya?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Karena ini akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir ... kurasa tidak apa."

"Jadi ... TUAN MAU KELUAR BERSAMAKU?" seru Sakura spontan saking bahagianya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak menyusahkanku."

"Baik!"

.

.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura dari belakang. Jin cantik tersebut tampak sangat bahagia bisa melihat dunia luar yang begitu luas. Tak henti-hentinya dia berdecak kagum sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri tiap sudut desa. Memandangi rentetan pohon-pohon lebat di tepi jalan. Memandangi susunan bangunan rumah dan pertokoan yang memenuhi desa. Memandangi aliran air sungai yang bergerak damai menuju hilirnya. Memandangi sekumpulan burung-burung kecil yang menari-nari di angkasa. Semua keindahan dunia itu mampu membuat Sakura tersihir dalam dimensi menakjubkan yang memanjakan indra penglihatannya.

"Aaahhh, desa ini sangat indah!" seru Sakura kagum.

Sementara itu lelaki tampan di belakangnya hanya menatapnya datar dengan dua tangan yang sengaja disembunyikan di saku celananya. "Kalau sudah puas, kita pulang sekarang."

"Heh?! Aku belum puas, Tuan!" tolak Sakura. "Aku masih ingin menikmati detik-detikku di dunia ini! Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa suatu saat aku bisa kembali lagi di negeri ini."

**Shusshh~**

Hembusan angin sore membuai poni-poni _pink_ Sakura berayun mengikuti arah angin. Sasuke tak bisa berkata banyak. Entah mengapa rasanya semakin berat untuk melangkah, entah mengapa rasanya semakin sesak untuk bernapas... Entah mengapa, ia jadi takut untuk menatap hari esok.

"Tuan! Aku ingin main itu juga!"

Perlahan tatapan Sasuke mengikuti ke mana arah jari Sakura menunjuk. "Ayunan?" satu alis Sasuke terangkat sempurna.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Namanya 'ayunan' ya?" Sakura balik bertanya. "Aku mau main itu!"

"Kau—"

"Ayo ke sana!" belum selesai Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya, tangannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh gadis beriris zambrud tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam arena lapangan bermain anak-anak. Kalau sudah begini, Sasuke tak akan bisa menolak lagi.

.

.

Suasana lapangan bermain sore ini cukup ramai. Tampak sekelompok anak-anak berusia empat sampai enam tahunan tengah menghabiskan waktu sore mereka untuk bermain bersama di sini. Ada yang berkumpul di kolam pasir untuk membangun bangunan pasir. Ada yang bermain jungkat-jungkit dan luncuran plastik. Beberapa dari mereka juga ada yang bermain ayunan kayu. Sekelompok anak bermain ayunan inilah yang menarik perhatian Sakura, berayun-ayun di udara sepertinya sangat seru, terbukti dengan tawa lepas yang terdengar dari anak-anak tersebut.

"Ah ada yang kosong!" Sakura segera berlari ke salah satu ayunan kosong yang masih tersisa.

Melihat tingkah konyol Sakura, Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, "Hn. Dasar masa kecil kurang bahagia," ucapnya pelan sambil menyusul Sakura yang sudah sampai duluan di ayunan. Sasuke memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya, anak-anak yang ada di sini kelihatannya begitu bahagia dan menjalani hidup tanpa beban. Ia pun tersadar—pada kenyataannya, ia tak punya masa kecil yang sebebas ini. Ia tak punya masa kecil yang segembira ini. Masa kecilnya bukanlah sesuatu yang indah untuk dikenang. Masa kecilnya bukanlah sebuah hal yang bisa ia banggakan. Sejak kecil, luka dalam sudah tergores di dadanya. Ditambah beban berat yang harus ia pikul sendirian.

"Tuan!" suara Sakura kembali membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. "Bantu aku memainkan benda ini!" pinta Sakura.

"Pakai kekuatanmu untuk menggerakan rantainya," saran Sasuke singkat.

"Itu tidak seru, aku ingin bermain permainan manusia ini dengan alami, tanpa bantuan magis sedikit pun!" tolak Sakura.

"Tch, dasar menyebalkan." Meski kesal, Sasuke tetap melakukan apa yang Sakura pinta. Ia lalu mendorong rantai ayunan yang dinaiki Sakura secara perlahan. Ayunan mulai bergerak terbang ke angkasa, lalu kembali lagi ke tumpuannya.

"Lebih tinggi lagi!" seru Sakura seraya melayang mengikuti ayunan yang menari.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Baiklah." Lelaki tampan ini pun menambah tenaga tiga kali lipat pada dorongannya, alhasil ayunan pun terlempar makin tinggi ke angkasa.

"Hahahahaha! Ini sangat menyenangkan! Hahahaha! Tuan, kau juga harus mencobanya!" Sakura berteriak bahagia.

Sasuke yang menatapnya dari belakang juga mulai terbawa suasana. Tanpa sadar, satu senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya. Mendengar tawa Sakura yang membahana di telinga, menciptakan sensasi segar di kepalanya. Sasuke ingin terus mendengar suara itu, lagi dan lagi.

Sampai akhirnya ayunan pun berhenti. Sakura sibuk mengatur pola napasnya yang berantakan; Sasuke sendiri masih terus memperhatikan jin perempuan ini dari belakang.

Dan mereka berdua pun dikejutkan oleh keberadaan anak-anak kecil yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Hmmm?" Sakura hanya menatap sekelompok anak itu dengan bingung.

Sementara itu di sisi lai, Sasuke merasa sangat malu dan bodoh di depan banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya. Ia memijit pelan keningnya, _'Anak-anak ini pasti menganggapku gila karena sejak tadi mendorong ayunan sendirian, sial.'_

"_Nee-chan_, kenapa memakai _kimono_?" tanya salah satu anak kecil. Sasuke dan Sakura terbelalak kaget, Apa anak-anak kecil ini bisa melihat Sakura?  
>Bukankah hanya Sasuke—yang tak lain adalah penyelamat Sakura—satu-satunya manusia yang dapat melihatnya?<p>

"_Nee-chan_ sangat cantik!" ucap anak kecil lainnya.

"A-aku ingin rambut _pink_ seperti punya _nee-chan_!" seru anak kecil dengan rambut keperakan di kepalanya.

"Mereka bisa melihatmu," bisik Sasuke. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tuan adalah manusia pertama yang kutemui dan bisa melihatku." Sakura menatap horor ke arah anak-anak yang sepertinya sangat kagum oleh sosok dirinya. Anak-anak tersebut pasti bingung melihat ada sosok asing di taman bemain mereka. "Mungkin saja karena jiwa mereka masih suci ... jadi mereka bisa melihatku," ujar Sakura ragu.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Jadi sekarang bagaimana?"

Sakura segera turun dari ayunannya dan menghampiri anak-anak yang masih terpesona olehnya. "Nah, ayo kita main sama-sama!" ajaknya. "Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!"

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke mendadak panik melihat Sakura yang langsung mengambil keputusan sepihak. "Bahaya jika mereka sampai membicarakanmu pada orang tua mereka masing-masing!" Sasuke menarik lengan kiri Sakura. "Lebih baik kita pergi."

"Ta—tapi—!"

"_Onii-chan_, pasti kau adalah pacar Sakura-_nee_, kan!" celetuk anak berambut merah tua. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara cekikikan dari anak-anak yang lainnya. _"Onii-chan_ sangat tampan, sayangnya galak!" ejeknya, "kasian Sakura-_nee_ yang jadi pacarmu!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Darah Sasuke terasa mendidih mendengar ejekan dari anak-anak tersebut. Ia pun melepaskan tangan Sakura, lalu berbalik menghadap anak-anak cerewet tersebut. "Apa kau bilang? Galak? Aku tidak galak," bantahnya.

"Hihihi," Sakura terkikik geli melihat tuannya yang kalah melawan anak kecil. "Sudahlah, Tuan, mereka hanya anak-anak, mereka mungkin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan."

"Tch. Dasar menyebalkan."

"_Onii-chan_, cepat cium Sakura-_nee_!" perintah anak berambut merah tadi.

"Hn?" dada Sasuke tercekat mendengar perintah anak tersebut. Ditatapnya anak itu dengan tatapan menyeramkan, namun tak berefek sedikitpun. "Tch, jiwa yang suci apanya. Masih kecil sudah mesum begini."

"Ayo cepat lakukan!" perintah anak yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu," tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah. Sebisa mungkin ia menampilkan tampang dinginnya untuk anak-anak kecil yang sepertinya terlalu awal untuk tahu hal-hal dewasa ini.

"Huuu! Pengecut!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"_Onii-chan_ pengecut!"

Ejekan dan tawa pun menggelegar di tengah-tengah mereka. Susah payah Sasuke menahan tangannya untuk tak mengeluarkan _chidori_ yang mampu menghanguskan segerombolan anak nakal tersebut sekaligus dalam satu serangan.

"Sudahlah, Tuan, ayo lakukan saja!" saran Sakura sambil menyenggol-nyenggol pelan bahu kanan Sasuke. "Apa tidak malu sudah dikatai pengecut begitu?" Sakura malah ikut-ikutan mengejek bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Ayo, _Onii-chan_! Jangan jadi penakut!"

"Tch." Genggaman tangan Sasuke mengerat di balik Saku celananya. Semua ini gara-gara Sakura yang membawanya ke sini. Kalau saja tadi Sasuke memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah, hal konyol dan memalukan ini pasti tak akan pernah terjadi!

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" anak-anak kecil yang ramai itu pun mulai menyanyikan melodi ejekan untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tak tahan terus-terusan ditekan begini. Sementara itu, Sakura di sampingnya hanya terkikik geli. Tuannya yang tampan itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, padahal biasanya kasar dan tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain, tapi untuk menghadapi anak-anak kecil di depan mereka, Sasuke benar-benar sudah mati langkah.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, di saat itu pula ia menarik lengan kiri Sakura dengan cepat, membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya, dan dalam waktu tak sampai dua detik, bibir lembapnya telah mendarat nyaman di kening lebar Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke merasakannya, betapa tiba-tiba suasana yang awalnya gaduh seketika berubah jadi sunyi dan tenang. Matanya masih terkatup rapat. Tak terdengar lagi suara teriakan anak-anak kecil yang menyebalkan itu. Hanya aroma wangi rambut Sakura dan hangat tubuh gadis itu yang bisa ditangkap syaraf-syaraf di otaknya. Sasuke begitu menikmatinya, ia tak berniat untuk berhenti sampai ia puas menikmati sensasi aneh ini.

"—an? Tuan? Tuan?!" guncangan di bahunya membuat Sasuke terpaksa membuka matanya. Pandangannya lurus tertuju pada dua bola hijau bening yang berkilau. "Tuan tidak apa-apa?"

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul penuh, Sasuke langsung melepaskan Sakura dari dekapannya. Napasnya kembali teratur seiring Sakura yang melangkah menjauhinya.

"Lihat? Tuan Sasuke itu bukan pengecut," ucap Sakura pada anak berambut merah yang tadi paling bersemangat mengejek Sasuke. "Dia itu sangat baik. Hihi!"

Si Anak lalu mengangguk, "Sakura-_nee_ pasti senang jadi pacarnya _Onii-chan_! Iya, kan?"

"Eh?" kening Sakura mengkerut. "Ah, ya ya ya, tentu saja!" dusta Sakura sambil memaksakan satu tawa renyah.

"K-kalau sudah besar, a-aku mau cantik seperti Sakura-_nee_. L-lalu punya pacar tampan, s-seperti Sasuke-_nii_," ucap gadis berambut keperakan yang berada di samping Sakura.

"Wahh, kau ini bisa saja!" Sakura terkikik pelan sambil mengelus pelan kepala gadis tersebut.

"Ryuu~ ayo pulang, hari sudah sore." Terdengar dari kejauhan suara seorang wanita memanggil satu dari anak-anak yang berkumpul di sekitar Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Shin, ayo pulang juga!"

"Baik, _Kaa-san_!" seru Ryuu—yang ternyata adalah nama dari anak berambut merah. "Aku pulang dulu. Sakura-_nee_, besok ke sini lagi ya?" pinta Ryuu.

"Iya benar!" timpal anak yang lainnya.

"Aku ingin main dengan Sakura-_nee_ lagi!"

"Aku juga! Aku juga!"

"Hmm?" Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum pahit pada anak-anak manis ini. "I-iya ... besok aku akan ke sini lagi!" Sakura terpaksa berbohong pada mereka. Lagipula ia tak bisa menjelaskan panjang lebar pada anak-anak ini—bahwa sesungguhnya hari ini yang terakhir. Tak akan ada lagi hari esok untuknya di bumi ini. "Nah, lebih baik sekarang kalian pulang. Orang tua kalian pasti sudah menunggu di rumah."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Lelah menggerogoti tubuhnya setelah seharian menemani Sakura mengelilingi desa Konoha. Perjalanan mereka berakhir di lapangan bermain anak-anak, dimana ia lalu dikerjai habis-habisan di sana. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tadi sore itu begitu konyol. Padahal masih kecil, tapi mereka sudah berani memerintahnya untuk mencium Sakura. Kalau saja mereka berusia lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari usia mereka saat ini, Sasuke pasti tak berpikir dua kali untuk memberi mereka pelajaran dengan jurus _chidori_-nya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Langit Konoha sudah menggelap, hari esok akan segera datang. Tak lama lagi ... Sakura akan menghilang...

"Hah!" Sasuke terbangun paksa dari posisi berbaringnya. Entah mengapa memikirkan Sakura yang akan segera pergi mampu membuat dadanya terasa dihimpit dua buah batu besar—sakit.

"Besok, Hn?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. "Kau akan merasakan sepi lagi, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Rasa lelah yang melanda membuat kantuk lebih awal untuk datang. Sasuke pun tak bisa melawan, sepuluh menit kemudian, matanya telah terpejam rapat.

.

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya—di saat yang bersamaan, ia melihat wajah Sakura yang berjarak lima puluh senti di atasnya. "Sakura?!" ucap Sasuke kaget.

"Ah! Apa aku mengagetkanmu, Tuan?" tanya Sakura polos. "Maafkan aku! Tapi aku memang sengaja!"

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya menatapnya heran. "Mau apa?"

Sakura belum menjawab, ia malah bangun dan melangkah menjauh dari kasur Sasuke. Jin cantik itu menuju jendela kaca yang berada di samping lemari besar Sasuke. "Karena ini malam terakhirku di sini ... apa Tuan tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu untukku?"

Tiga detik kemudian Sasuke menjawab, "Tidak ada."

"Jadi ... aku sudah boleh pergi sekarang?"

"Tunggu sebentar—!" seru Sasuke spontan, namun ia menahan suaranya, "maksudku, pergilah jika memang waktunya kau pergi." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Sakura ke arah lantai kayu rumahnya.

Sakura menjentikkan jemarinya; tirai yang menutupi kaca jendela pun bergeser ke tepi, matanya lalu memandangi langit malam di luar jendela sana. "Tidak terasa ya, sudah dua minggu aku di sini," ucapnya pelan. Dengan telunjuknya, Sakura menyentuh kaca bening di depannya. "Tengah malam nanti ... aku sudah tak akan melihat rumah ini lagi," lanjut Sakura. Diam-diam Sasuke kembali memandangi Sakura dari belakang. Rambut merah muda Sakura yang disanggul rapi ke atas terlihat manis di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berpikir, akan secantik apa gadis ini jika rambut indahnya itu digerai saja. Seingat Sasuke, ia belum pernah melihat rambut merah muda itu terurai lepas. "Tuan...," Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, Sasuke cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "Dua minggu di sini ... bagiku sangatlah berarti," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus. Dan Sasuke tak membuang kesempatan untuk merekam lukisan memesona di wajah Sakura itu. "Rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini, tapi bagaimana pun, aku tetap harus pulang ke negeriku."

"Kau akan pulang ke mana?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ke negeri dimana para jin hidup dan berkumpul bersama kelompoknya," jawab Sakura. "Jauh dari bumi. Di dimensi yang berbeda. Tak bisa dimasuki manusia. Tapi ketahuilah, keadaan bumi ini jauh lebih indah dibanding negeriku itu."

"Apa ... kau tak bisa ke sini lagi?" dua detik setelah bertanya hal ini, Sasuke menyadari betapa pertanyaan yang diajukannya sangat menggelikan. Seolah ia mengharapkan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu untuk datang lagi ke bumi ini.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kami tidak bisa seenaknya datang dan pergi ke bumi," jawab Sakura dengan nada yang sedih. "Kalau pun jika nanti aku ke sini lagi ... Tuan mungkin tak akan bisa melihatku lagi. Tuan mungkin tak akan menyadari hadirku di samping Tuan."

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Jantung Sasuke berdegup makin kencang. Tangannya mencengkram sprei kasur begitu erat. Sepertinya … ia memang harus melepaskan Sakura.

"Maka dari itu, di detik-detik terakhirku di sini ... aku ingin menghabiskannya bersamamu, Tuan!" seru Sakura sambil mengusahakan satu tawa untuk melunakkan suasana. "Tenang saja, Tuan, besok tidak akan ada lagi jin menyebalkan bernama Haruno Sakura di hidupmu!" Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sudah duduk di bibir kasurnya. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu kesal lagi. Karena aku akan menghilang dari duniamu."

**Zleebb!**

Satu pedang tajam nan panjang menancap tepat di jantung Sasuke. Pedang itu tak kasat mata, namun rasa sakitnya begitu nyata di dada. Dua _onyx_-nya membulat lebar setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura. Mengapa semuanya terdengar begitu ngilu dan menyakitkan?

_Aku akan menghilang dari duniamu…._

Tak akan ada lagi Sakura yang sibuk membangunkannya di pagi hari.

_Aku akan menghilang dari duniamu…._

Tak akan ada lagi Sarapan lezat Sakura di pagi hari.

_Aku akan menghilang dari duniamu…._

Tak akan ada lagi yang mengkhawatirkan Sasuke jika ia sedang termenung sendirian.

_Aku akan menghilang dari duniamu…._

Tak akan ada lagi Haruno Sakura, perempuan yang telah mengisi harinya dengan warna yang berbeda.

_Aku akan menghilang dari duniamu…._

Tak akan ada lagi kebahagiaan yang baru setitik Sasuke dapatkan dalam hidupnya.

_Aku akan menghilang dari duniamu…. Hari ini, adalah yang terakhir._

"Omong kosong!" desis Sasuke diiringi aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuhnya. "Semua ini menyebalkan! Harusnya aku tak perlu hidup di dunia jika akhirnya aku akan begini lagi!" Dengan satu gerakan cepat; Sasuke bangun dan langsung mendorong Sakura kuat hingga punggung gadis itu menabrak lemari kayu di belakangnya.

**BRUK!**

"Akh!"

"Kau … kau tidak bisa seenaknya datang dan pergi di hidupku!" bentak Sasuke dengan suara lantangnya. Sakura terkejut bukan main dengan perlakuan Tuan tampannya yang berubah jadi liar ini. "Apa kaupikir semuanya ini adalah main-main? Apa kau sengaja menyiksaku dengan cara yang halus ini, heh?" emosi Sasuke makin meninggi seiring makin kerasnya ia menghimpit tubuh Sakura—membuat jin tersebut cukup kesulitan bernapas. "Sakura...," napas Sasuke terengah, "KAUDENGAR AKU, KAN?" dan emosi Sasuke sudah sampai di puncaknya.

Udara di sekitar mereka terasa memanas, Sakura berusaha kuat memasok udara untuk paru-parunya, "T—tuan ... aku tidak ber—maksud seperti itu, _hah_," Sakura berusaha mengatur pola napasnya yang berantakan, "a—pa aku menyakitimu, _hah_, Tuan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara penuh penyesalan. Padahal ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang dipermasalahkan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. "Jika aku telah membuat kesalahan, aku harap Tuan akan memaafkanku."

Sasuke diam. Sakura semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Tuannya ini. Malam ini, lelaki tampan yang biasanya datar tanpa emosi, tiba-tiba saja bisa sangat marah dan menakutinya. Namun Sakura mencoba memahami Sasuke, mungkin saja ini memang sifat manusia yang suka berubah-ubah. Yang tak bisa ditebak kapan akan menjadi tenang, dan beralih jadi meledak marah dengan mendadak.

"Sakura…," gumam Sasuke, perlahan Sasuke menyandarkan keningnya di bahu kanan Sakura, "kau ... sama saja seperti yang lainnya," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada suara tajam. "Kau sama saja seperti mereka yang kejam kepadaku. Meninggalkanku di saat aku tak ingin sendiri. Memaksaku untuk kuat dengan tubuh yang lemah ini."

"Tuan—"

"KAU SAMA SAJA SEPERTI KELUARGAKU YANG TEGA MEMBIARKANKU HIDUP SENDIRIAN DI DUNIA INI!" Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Sakura; dengan dua tangannya, ia menyentuh kasar wajah gadis di dekapannya. "Sakura ... kau begitu kejam. UNTUK APA KAUDATANG JIKA AKHIRNYA PERGI LAGI, HEH?!"

"Akh!" Sakura menjerit kecil—respon refleks saat merasakan sakit di bagian rahangnya. _Emerald_-nya tertutup rapat. Ia tak berani untuk menatap mata Sasuke yang telah berubah jadi merah semerah darah. "Maaf, Tuan, tapi aku—"

"Cukup." Cengkraman Sasuke melemah; suaranya mendadak jadi pelan. "Aku memang menyedihkan."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Tuan sangatlah luar biasa! Tuan itu sangat kuat!"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Semuanya percuma. Aku tak bisa menahanmu." Sasuke tertunduk lemah, napasnya masih tak beraturan. "Kau masih berhutang satu permintaan yang harus kaukabulkan," Sasuke menengadah untuk kembali menatap mata Sakura yang tampak berkaca-kaca, "aku akan menggunakannya sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aa. Cepat katakan selagi masih bisa. Karena sebentar lagi aku—"

_**Srriinggg….**_

Cahaya warna-warni memancar terang dari seluruh sisi tubuh Sakura. Begitu terang dan Menakjubkan. Sasuke menatap kaget sekaligus kagum dengan parade cahaya di depannya. Sementara itu Sakura malah menatap ketakutan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ti—tidak mungkin!" pekik Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Sasuke panik.  
>Kristal bening di mata Sakura mencair, lalu jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya, "aku ... aku sudah harus pergi sekarang. Maaf, permintaan terakhirmu—"<p>

"Sial! Kau bilang kau akan pergi tengah malam nanti!"

"Kurasa perhitunganku salah," ujar Sakura sambil menangis pelan. "Maaf, Tuan—!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sasuke kembali membekap tubuh Sakura pada jendela kayu besar di belakang gadis tersebut; sinar yang memancar dari tubuh Sakura semakin terang dan menyilaukan mata. "Haruno Sakura, aku ... AKU INGIN KAU MENEMANIKU, UCHIHA SASUKE, TETAP DI SINI—DI DUNIA INI HINGGA AKU MATI NANTI!" dan Sasuke memutuskan jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka. Bibir keringnya ia satukan dengan bibir Sakura yang bergetar hebat. Sasuke menutup matanya rapat, tak berani menatap kenyataan bahwa lagi-lagi ia harus merasakan pedihnya kehilangan.

Bibir Sakura terasa begitu hangat dan basah. Kedua tangan Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh Sakura, mencoba menahan kekuatan yang tak mungkin dilawan oleh manusia biasa sepertinya.

Dan jantung Sasuke memompa semakin tak karuan saat ia merasakan seolah-olah bagian tubuh Sakura sedikit demi sedikit menghilang tertiup angin yang berhembus.

_Tidak mungkin!_

_Apa aku gagal?!_

_Apa Sakura akan pergi?_

_Apa semuanya berakhir sampai di sini?!_

_Tidak! Jangan pergi, Sakura!_

_SAKURA, KUMOHON JANGAN PERGI!_

_SAKURA!_

_SAKURAAA!_

.

.

.

Karena pada akhirnya, semua terulang lagi.

Semua yang ia sayangi akan pergi. Orang yang ia anggap berharga akan meninggalkan luka dalam di hatinya.

Dan Sasuke tak bisa menahannya. Ia tak cukup kuat untuk menjaga apa yang ia miliki.

Lalu ia kembali sendiri, tanpa satu pun orang yang memahami.

Ia kembali sendiri, dengan sunyi sepi tak bertepi.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamat...?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yak!<br>**

**apakah kisah ini akan berakhir sampai di sini?**

Gimana tanggapan kalian atas chapter 4 ini? 4000-an words, cukuplah ya membayar 9 bulan ngaretnya ficnya ini XD

bagian mana yg kalian suka? bagian mana yang kurang wow? bagian mana yang paling nyesss?

Kalo berkenan, kasih tau aku lewat review ya, aku pengen tau komentar kalian untuk chapter yang ini :")

.

Makasih buat yg udah nyempetin baca chapter 3 kemaren. makasih banyak buat yg udah review, yg Login, udah kubales lewat PM, buat yg anon, maaf gabisa bales satu2. Abisnya aku ngapdet di warnet. Dan warnet langganan deket rumahku lagi direnovasi, jadinya terpaksa ke warnet yang lumayan jauh dari rumah. Dan ga dibolehin lama2 keluar ehehehehhe jadi maap yaaaa :"")

terimakasih buat para pereview chapter lalu : Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, chezahana-chan, Yuki Hattori, Nona Cokelat , biopicarsoup, Mizuira Kumiko, Nohara Rin, Grengas-Snap, skyesphantom, Karasu Uchiha, Michelle , Kithara Blue, nta-unintended, Kuro Nami, Just Ana, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf, v3rt160, Cutie Hanny-Chan, bunga violet, sa-cherryblossom, Himawari no AzukaYuri, iya baka-san, ChiiMiyako-chan, Nakamura Mayuki, Aiko Mitsumi , mie ayam, faychi no cheery, Yaya PinkyBlossom,mega spensix .1, lhylia kiryu, SasuSakuJKT, Ifaharra sasusaku, UchihaxHarunoUzumakixHyuuga, Ran-Chan UchiHaruno Eternal BeSome's, Hikari 'HongRhii. Maaf kalo ada yg lupa disebutin :)

.

akankah kisah ini berakhir sampai di sini?

Jika ga diapdet, maka inilah endingnya. Jika diapdet, ya berarti ada ending yg lain (?) XD

stay still and strong, 'cause we are under the same sky.

Ciao~


End file.
